


Closing A Goddamn Door

by pentagonism



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voyeurism, there's a little plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: In which Hyunggu walks in on Shinwon





	Closing A Goddamn Door

A normal, rational person would be horrified to be walked in on. They'd stop whatever it was they were doing, hide, or apologize even. They'd be embarrassed and ashamed and probably feel bad about the whole ordeal.  
  
Shinwon had a hand between his legs, stroking himself languidly, while the other played with his nipples when Hyunggu burst through the door without knocking because apparently he has no sense of privacy. Their eyes locked and he just stood there with a dumb look on his face, the tips of his ears red at the realization that Shinwon was jerking off.   
  
And Shinwon, he couldn't look away, couldn't bring himself to stop either. The way Hyunggu's mouth hung open slightly, pretty pink lips shiny, the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, it was all too much. His orgasm was nothing short of blinding and by the time he opened his eyes, Hyunggu was gone.   
  
As he laid there, covered in his own come, he figured he should have felt bad, but all he could think about was how good it felt to have Hyunggu watch him.   
  
  
  
It'd been two weeks since The Incident and two weeks of Hyunggu avoiding him as much as possible. Shinwon figured they should probably talk about it, but the younger couldn't even look him in the eye without blushing and any attempt at a conversation led to Hyunggu making excuses as to why he needed to leave immediately.

 

The tension was obvious enough for the other members to notice. Wooseok had cornered him and told him he "needs to deal with whatever shit is going on" and Hwitaek wasn’t exactly subtle with his worry either. He’d never been too good at hiding his emotions and the constant pout he wore didn’t help his cause.   
  
In theory, it should be easy enough, a simple _sorry, dude. didn't mean for you to walk in or make things really weird between us!_ . Except Shinwon has a slight (read: huge) crush on Hyunggu and asking someone “ _Hey, what do you do when your crush walks in on you masturbating and you come on the spot?”_ wasn't exactly ideal. And was this some kind of kink? Was he some kind of exhibitionist or was it a one time thing because it was Hyunggu? God, he got a headache just thinking about finding any sort of logical explanation.   
  
Shinwon was kind of really fucking sad without Hyunggu though. He'd much rather have him as just a friend than not at all, so he'd have to suck it up deal with the fact that his relationship with Hyunggu was never going to be more intimate than this. The guilt and shame had finally began to sink in.   
  
With this in mind, he'd managed to finally corner Hyunggu while everyone else was out. He'd been making waffles in the kitchen, humming to himself as he popped them in the toaster.   
  
"You've been avoiding me," Hyunggu's eyes went wide, all of his muscles stiffening at once in shock as Shinwon walked toward him. "Hey, I just want to sort this out and that's not going to happen if you don't talk to me. I know it's awkward, but I really hate not talking to you."   
  
"I'm sorry." Hyunggu backed away until his back was digging into the countertop. His eyes were trained on the floor as he gnawed at his bottom lip.   
  
"Hyunggu, look at me," he pushed Hyunggu's chin up until they made eye contact and resisted the urge to kiss him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. The last thing I want is for you to feel bad and if what happened means you don't want to be around me for a while, I get it. Just know that I'm really sorry if I upset you."   
  
Hyunggu just blinked at him with sad eyes, eyebrows knit and wrinkling his forehead.   
  
"Sorry," Shinwon sighed after a few seconds and backed away from the younger. "I just - sorry." He turned on his heel to walk away before Hyunggu stopped him.   
  
"You shouldn't be sorry and you didn't make me uncomfortable," Hyunggu blurted out, playing with the loose threads on the sleeves of his sweater.   
  
"I'm not sure I follow."   
  
"Seeing you, um... like _that_ didn't really make me uncomfortable at all it just..." Every inch of his skin was red as he mumbled out something unintelligible. He looked like a lost puppy and it was an adorable look on him. He wanted to wrap him in his arms, but there was definitely bigger matters to attend to at the moment.   
  
"Just what?" Shinwon swallowed, feeling more unsure now than when he first approached Hyunggu.   
  
"This is so embarrassing. Please don't hate me, but,"  He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath in. "You made me come in my pants and that's never happened before and I felt guilty and gross so I ran away and please don't hate me."   
  
Shinwon felt like he was gonna pass out. The overwhelming emotions he felt made his heart clench and cock stir.

 

Hyunggu came in his pants.

 

Because of him.

 

He made Hyunggu come.

 

In his pants.

  
  
"Oh my - I could never hate you. Wow, just," Shinwon leaned against the counter for support before continuing. "Wow. I didn't think you'd ever even find me attractive, let alone, ya know."   
  
"What? Who wouldn't find you attractive? You're pretty much flawless." Hyunggu managed to finally look Shinwon in the eye, sincere and gorgeous as always.   
  
It was Shinwon's turn to blush. As much as he liked to put on a brave face for performances and cameras, he wasn't all that confident in himself. Living with nine ridiculously attractive men for years wasn't exactly good for his self esteem. He'd felt like he was inadequate more often than he'd like to admit and to hear that Hyunggu of all people finds him that attractive was definitely reassuring.   
  
"Did you really? Actually come in your pants because of me, I mean." Shinwon was half hard in his pants and still in disbelief.   
  
"Please don't make me repeat myself. It's so embarrassing." Hyunggu hid behind his sleeves and whined into them.   
  
"Fuck, that's so hot," Shinwon groaned. His skin felt like it was on fire as he felt his cock twitch. Hyunggu let out a small gasp, squeezing his legs together tightly. Smirking, Shinwon pulled him down so he could whisper into his ear. "Do you think I can make you come untouched again? Hm?"   
  
" _Shinwon_! That's not funny." His whole face flushed red, his voice an octave higher as he whined.   
  
“Do I look like I’m kidding,” Shinwon leaned in so close to him that he could _feel_ Hyunggu’s breath hitch. "Now answer me, baby. Are you gonna come for me?" Shinwon loved the sound of Hyunggu's pants and the way his whole body trembled from his words alone.   
  
"Just for you. I'd do anything for you." He was nodding frantically, gripping onto Shinwon's shoulders tightly enough to leave bruises. Shinwon tried to ignore the way his heart clenched at the last sentence.   
  
"Eyes on me now, okay?" He seated himself at the edge of the counter, grabbing a fist full of Hyunggu's hair, and maneuvering him so that Hyunggu was standing between his thighs and gripping his waist.   
  
He noted that Hyunggu was just as hard as he was as he pulled away just long enough to peel off his clothes. He briefly thought of how scandalized Hongseok would be if he found out he was using the kitchen counter like this.   
  
"Are you watching, Hyunggu?" He started stroking his cock slowly, just enough to tease himself. He was aware that there wasn't really anywhere else Hyunggu could be looking, but if the way his hips bucked up in search of friction was any indication, Hyunggu enjoyed it nonetheless.   
  
"Fuck, yes. Wanna touch you so ba- oh God, please," he broke off into a moan as Shinwon started thrusting up into his hand. "Shinwon, I can't. I can't, I can't, please. I'm already so - _Please_ ."   
  
"You have no idea how many times I've gotten off like this thinking about fucking you. Thinking about how well you'd take my cock. You'd love it wouldn't you?"   
  
"Yes, fuck, yes. Please, can I touch you?" Hyunggu sounded like there was nothing he wanted more in the world as he whined, and who was Shinwon to deny him that?   
  
"Of course you can, baby," Shinwon's last words tapered off into a groan as Hyunggu dropped down to his knees, pulled Shinwon up off the counter so he was standing, and took his entire cock into his mouth without warning. "Holy shit, Hyunggu."   
  
He pulled off of his cock long enough to whisper _thank you, you're so beautiful_ before continuing to bob his head. He moaned like he'd been given food after starving for months, sending delicious vibrations up Shinwon's cock. He was shaking now, Hyunggu's ministrations filling his mind with nothing but him and how good he looked with his pretty little lips wrapped around his cock.   
  
And God, he was so fucking close already because this was /Hyunggu/. After ages of pining and craving him, he had a flushed Hyunggu on his knees sucking him off like his life depended on it.   
  
"Do you know what got me worked up that night? You, Hyunggu. You're so fucking sexy and - _fuck just like that_ \- you don't even try and - _fuck_  - when you came in I couldn't help myself. I've wanted this for so fucking long." Shinwon’s whole body was shaking, tightening his grip in Hyunggu's hair as he fucked into his mouth.   
  
Hyunggu let out a string of _Shinwon, Shinwon, Shinwon_ around his dick, arching towards him as he spilled into his pants, hips stuttering in the air. His body rolled the way it did when he was on stage, sweaty and licking his lips and it was nothing short of art. Watching Hyunggu fall apart like that with his name on his lips was more than enough to have Shinwon coming down his throat.

 

And now Shinwon was kind of freaking out, mind filled with thoughts of _Oh my God did he just want sex?_ And _What do I say now? Holy shit?_ He was thinking too much, yet not enough and all he could do was blurt out the first thing his mind latched to.

 

“I meant it all, Hyunggu. Everything I said was true.”

 

Silence. He didn’t say anything for what felt like forever, just sitting on his heels and staring at him with wide eyes. Then he tilted his head back and let out a giggle, too cute for someone that just came in his pants, that had Shinwon full on panicking. _This was a mistake._

 

“Ah, sorry,” Hyunggu’s cheeks were pink and his eyes looked like they had stars dancing in them. “You’re just so cute and I like you so much. Can I kiss you now?” Hyunggu stood up with a little hop, wrapping his arms around Shinwon’s neck and absolutely beaming.

 

Shinwon’s answer was to close the distance between them in a soft, chaste kiss.

 

“I’d do anything for you.” Shinwon repeated, making Hyunggu turn bright red as he smiled into another kiss.

 

“Wow, using my own words against me, huh? Okay, if you’d do anything, then why don’t you fuck me into your mattress until I can’t even walk tomorrow?”

 

Shinwon choked on his own spit before scooping up his clothes and tugging Hyunggu to his room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short and bad oh my god im so sorry you had to read this. anyway, if you wanna find me, I'm on twitter @pentagonlsm


End file.
